1. Field
Embodiments relate to a zoom lens barrel assembly, and more particularly, to a zoom lens barrel assembly that implements a high magnification zooming function while having a small thickness when the zoom lens barrel assembly is accommodated in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical system having various focal distances is realized when a zoom lens barrel assembly that is able to adjust distances between lens groups is mounted in a camera. The zoom lens barrel assembly can be used to change the optical system of the camera into a wide angle lens system or a telephoto lens system so that a user can perform photographing at various viewing angles without moving.
Relative positions of barrels that support lens groups must typically be changed to adjust distances between the lens groups. For example, five magnification zooming may be implemented by using a three-step zoom lens barrel assembly having three relatively movable barrels. However, such implementation increases the number of parts in the zoom lens barrel assembly.
When no photographing is performed, elements of a zoom lens barrel assembly are typically accommodated in a camera. In this regard, a thickness of the zoom lens barrel assembly must be minimized in order to realize a compact camera having a small thickness to meet market demand.
Recently, a compact camera is required to implement, for example, a high performance five magnification zooming function, and thus a zoom lens barrel assembly in the camera must perform a high performance zooming function while having a small thickness. However, lens groups of the zoom lens barrel assembly move within a previously determined stroke range, and thus a space for installing a guide groove or a hole having a predetermined length is necessary for elements of the zoom lens barrel assembly. Thus, reduction of a minimum thickness of the zoom lens barrel assembly is limited.